<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Singed Fur and Dying Words by Felicity_The_Cat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365346">Singed Fur and Dying Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicity_The_Cat/pseuds/Felicity_The_Cat'>Felicity_The_Cat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Father-Daughter Relationship, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicity_The_Cat/pseuds/Felicity_The_Cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the end. Henry had sealed all of the abominations away inside of that building and the flames began closing in.<br/>Puppet didn't know what she had drug herself or her friends into, though. Her father lured them here to kill them, but none of them wanted to die.</p><p>Not even that horrible yellow rabbit was ready to meet his final fate. At least he has someone to cling to as he goes up in flames.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Singed Fur and Dying Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been thinking about the ending of Pizzeria Simulator, lately. What if the kids didn't want to burn?<br/>If they can feel a controlled shock, they can sure as hell feel the fire killing them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Daddy?” A soft, feminine voice called out. The room was hot; much too hot. It was beginning to hurt. The puppet listened closely as her father’s voice echoed through the halls, explaining how this was all planned. The fire was no accident, and leading her here was no mistake, either. As those words slipped out from the speakers, it filled every soul in that building with fear and dread. Henry couldn’t hear her; he couldn’t hear his daughter beg and plead for him to stop. William was the one who needed to be burnt up, not her friends. Henry explained exactly why the room was heating up and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>a calming explanation. Henry assured the children that it was all over as if that would calm them. Burning to death didn’t sound like the best way to go out for good. Puppet turned to the others in absolute terror. Her father was trying to kill them a second time. The noise inside of that building was deafening; every animatronic was frantically rushing around, trying to find a way out of the trap they’d foolishly fallen into. Puppet turned to the golden bear that was next to her with fear plastered to her now frowning face. The yellow bear silently looked around the room as the flames began closing in. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> really going to be their end, wasn’t it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get out.” Puppet stated with determination in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s exactly what </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to be trying to do, too.” The bear replied with a disgusted huff. The others were surrounding Puppet, now. They weren’t rushing around in a panic like the newer robots. Puppet had been their friend and protector since she’d given them life and they intended to stick by her until the end. She would know what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foxy, Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie watched as Puppet and the golden bear exchanged words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an urgent look in their eyes but they didn’t dare interrupt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You all need to get out.” Golden Freddy stated flatly. “I’m going to find William.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puppet shook her head, clearly objecting to the idea of the bear staying behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cassidy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Puppet hissed out softly. She extended a hand out to the bear, stroking its worn, matted fur affectionately. It was a plea not to leave. It was a plea that wouldn’t be accepted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Golden Freddy backed away from the group hesitantly. They hadn’t been apart since they’d been given the gift of life all those years ago. There was a time when everyone had to move on, though. Puppet needed to get herself and the others out of the building before it was too late and they were burnt alive. Despite the overwhelming sadness bubbling up inside of the tall, slender figure, Puppet knew that there was simply no time to argue with the bear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Came her last attempt at keeping the golden bear with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Golden Freddy gave them all a sad smile and backed away, vanishing through the smoke as they began their search for that horrible golden rabbit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puppet stiffened when a hand found its way to her shoulder. She glanced back and was met with wide, blue eyes. Freddy was staring at her expectantly. Her friends needed her. There had to be time for mourning later. Puppet wrapped her long, thin fingers around Freddy’s shorter, thicker ones. When Puppet spoke again, there was a heavy sadness in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s find a way out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gold pushed through the fire and smoke with ease. It hurt them but without a need to breathe, it wasn’t really stopping them from advancing. There was nothing that they could do for the animatronics they passed. There were many faces that they recognized and some new ones that they didn’t. The Puppet was going to help as many of them as she could, though. Gold’s objective was to find William and make sure he went down for good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gold halted in their tracks when they caught sight of that horrible rabbit. He was simply sitting on the floor. There were claw marks on the wall behind him where he had been trying to get through a door. He had apparently given up, though. It was very uncharacteristic of him to give in to his fate like this. An animatronic sat at his side, hiding her face into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gold slowly approached them. The rabbit’s eyes drifted up to stare at the bear. He looked rather tired and annoyed by the bear’s presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” He asked in a low, cold voice. Gold glanced down at the animatronic by the rabbit’s side. Her hair was a wild mess and her dress was tattered and torn. Her green eyes briefly met Gold’s in a curious glance before losing interest and returning to hide in the monster’s chest. The rabbit lifted a hand to the back of her head, running his boney fingers through it in an attempt to comfort her. Gold didn’t speak; they simply watched the bizarre exchange between the two. It was odd to see the softer side of the monster that had ended her life but Gold didn’t have much to say. Questions were pointless when they were all about to go up in a blaze. When it became apparent that Gold had no intention of speaking, the rabbit shifted irritably and narrowed his eyes at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go burn with your friends? I’m sure that would be a lot more meaningful than watching me die again.” Scraptrap snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why have you given up?” Gold questioned with a curious tilt of their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rabbit paused for a moment, then glanced down at the red-headed animatronic clinging to him for dear life. As much as he wanted to get both himself and Elizabeth out of here, he knew it was pointless. There was no way for any of them to escape this inferno, and while the children would burn until their bodies were broken and their souls were free, he’d burn for eternity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Was all the rabbit hissed out. Gold watched in silence as Scraptrap leaned forward, embracing Baby in a tight, final hug. The bear retreated back from where they’d come from, leaving the rabbit to burn with his abomination of a daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Gold finally found the others, the sight in front of them was horrifying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puppet sat on the floor, leaning against the others. Everyone was around her, leaning against each other as the flames continued to close in on them. Their fur was already charred and their bodies were giving in to the heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>There is nothing left.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Puppet hissed out, parroting her father’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gold looked to Freddy, searching for any semblance of hope on the brown bear’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddy seemed to have accepted his fate, too. He gave Gold a soft gaze, admitting defeat. Bonnie was leaning against Freddy with tired, lidded eyes. Chica was leaning against Freddy’s other shoulder, and Foxy was leaning against hers. Puppet was sitting in the middle of them all; or on them, rather. Her arms were wrapped around the back of their necks, as much as she could reach, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is it?” Gold asked. Foxy glanced up at them with a weary look in his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you tired?” Chica asked softly. Gold didn’t reply. Flames licked at their body, singing what little golden fur was left. It hurt. It was at that moment that Gold realized that the others were trembling. Their bodies kept shaking and jerking in futile attempts to get away from the fire that was hurting them. It was useless and they knew it, so they remained sitting there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puppet let out soft sobs with her head lowered. Gold hesitantly sat down in front of them all, wincing as their body burnt away slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did this to us…” Puppet was sobbing in the saddest voice Gold had ever heard her use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father is killing us.” She cried out. The others leaned against her, attempting to comfort her as their bodies gave in to the heat that consumed everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It hurts.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Puppet croaked out. Gold moved forward then, embracing the much smaller figure in a tight hug. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to die again…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Puppet hissed out fearfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire consumed them, burning away their fur and metal as their souls began to slip away. They felt every single bit of it, though, and it hurt like hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It hurts,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Baby hissed out. The pain from the fire was the worst she’d ever felt; it was much more intense than a shock and it made her shake and curl in on herself. The rabbit continued to stroke her head affectionately; attempting to console her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be okay, Elizabeth…” The rabbit assured her softly. Baby didn’t believe him; she was well aware that she was going to die in that fire. The bodies of her friends were nearby; limp and lifeless on the floor. She refused to look at them. Seeing them dead was too much for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be with your mother soon,” William promised. It wasn’t a lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do remember her, don’t you?” He asked with a softness in his voice that many had never known. Baby gave a small nod and shut her eyes tight. “I do. And the sickness took her away from us.” The clown whined out. Her voice was no longer the one she had been programmed with; it was much softer and childlike. This was Elizabeth speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you be with us?” she asked in a hopeful voice. William was quiet for many moments, then replied simply with a sheepish grin. He lowered his ears and chuckled weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What do you think?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The answer definitely wasn’t the one that Elizabeth had wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to be, Daddy. You…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>William’s eyes widened and he looked down in alarm at Baby as her eyes began to flicker. The green in them was fading and he realized that her body was becoming too damaged for her to cling to. She was about to die. William pulled her a little closer against his chest and let out a small sob. There was no one left to see; it was just him and Elizabeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be good, won’t you?” He asked. There was no response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>William looked down at the lifeless animatronic on his chest. Her bright green eyes had faded to grey and her soul had slipped away, leaving him all alone as the fire ravaged his body. He trembled and caressed the side of the robot’s face. He remembered when she had skin; he remembered when she had plump, rosy cheeks that were soft to the touch. Her hair was always so silky and smooth and her eyes were full of life and excitement. She had died because of him; everyone had. William let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes. He was never going to see her again and that was okay. She was better off without him, anyway. Sucking in another breath of smoke and ash, he held onto the abomination that killed his daughter a little tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Goodbye, Elizabeth.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>